Am I My Brothers Keeper
by Rick Brown
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang gets the whole jewel, Inuyasha decides to use it to turn human and Seshoumaru tries to knock it out of his hand causeing Sesshoumaru to become human what will happen in his quest to get his powers back? rateing may change later
1. Chaper 1 Guardian Youkai

Chapter1- Guardian Youkai (A/N: Couldn't name it guardian angel but you'll figure out why...I hope)  
  
Inuyasha lays dormant on the sacred tree two days after Kikyo shot him and died  
  
Sesshoumaru leapt through the trees to go see for himself if it was true...was Inuyasha dead? , He continued to leap through the trees following his younger brothers scent until he came upon the tree he was pinned to. Sesshoumaru observed his younger brother carefully and came to the conclusion, he wasn't dead just sleeping and the arrow seemed to be the source of it. Sesshoumaru reached up and grabbed the arrow releasing it quickly because Kikyo's spell was still in effect. (So...her powers remain even after her demise). Sesshoumaru heard that Inuyasha attempted to kill her and for it was killed by her hand but it obviously wasn't true Inuyasha still lives...somewhat and Sesshoumaru did not smell the human woman's blood on him. "...Pathetic" in Sesshoumaru's mind it appeared that Inuyasha indeed try to kill her and was shot down while trying to escape without landing a single blow...but that can't be how then did she perish? Sesshoumaru stood in front of the dormant Inuysha trying to figure this out when he heard picked up a scent... "Human" Sesshoumaru said to him and leapt up into the try no wishing to be seen. He looked down to see two young boys  
  
"I don't know what everyone was so afraid of he doesn't look so scary to me" the first boy said  
  
"I bet you won't say that to his face" The second boy challenged. The first boy climbed up until he was level with Inuyasha's ear.  
  
"Your not so scary" the first boy said climbing down feeling proud of himself. Sesshoumaru jump out of the tree landing in front of the two boys  
  
"But I am" his eyes flashing red like when he met Rin for the first time  
  
"AHHH" Both boys ran off back to the village screaming. A small smile appeared across Sesshoumaru's face and he leapt into a near by tree to think more about what happened. He eventually fell asleep in that very same tree thinking about it. When he awoke he left to return to his domain but he came whenever his travel brought him near there to destroy demons who wished to kill his younger brother while he lay dormant and Scare off the few humans who grieved over Kikyo enough to wander into the forest to attempt to finish what she started, his way of justifying it was telling himself he wash simply testing his strength against the pathetic demons who sought his half-brothers life though he made sure not to be seen by any of the humans, the word of two young boys won't convince many but the word of a man will he had no desire to be known as his brothers protector. One day during one of his quest when he was in search of his fathers tomb and tetsaiga he passed through the forest catching the a demons along with many human, he decided to let them take care of it until he caught a scent that was almost exactly like Kikyo's (What...it can't be I saw them burn her) This caught his attention and Sesshoumaru raced through the tree tops to investigate but he couldn't go down...there were to many humans so he stayed in the trees observing as the humans made futile attempts to stop the centipede, He noticed a girl dressed very strangely Running towards Inuyasha. (What is she doing?) The girl climbed up until she was level with Inuyasha and the centipede wrapped around them and began to contract, He felt strange being there (What is this) Sesshoumaru could feel his brothers body pulsing. Inuyasha's eyes opened and Sesshoumaru left jumping over the tree he was in not wanting Inuyasha to pick up his scent but as he leapt over he was almost sure the girl saw him, though he hoped she hadn't.  
  
(A/N: Okay...what do you think people? Not much dialogue I know but I have to start somewhere lol) 


	2. Chapter 2 Not Again

Chapter 2- Not Again (A/N: thx for the reviews and e-mails and "?" you're scaring me lol so what did I do? Send me an e-mail or just put up another review I appreciate it ))  
  
Naraku is dead and the gang is standing around near the ruins of his mansion in possession of the entire shikon jewel, Kagome is holding it  
  
"...So what do we do now?" Kagome asked  
  
"Inuyasha you don't still plan on using the jewel to become a full fledged demon do you?" Miroku asked  
  
"Yes, you shouldn't especially after your transformations... is that what you really want?" Sanjo added  
  
"Yea you can't control yourself when you get like that when you transform why do you want to make it permanent?" Shippo asked Inuyasha gets loud as he usually does when he gets mad,  
  
"Sesshoumaru doesn't seem to have any problems controlling himself!" Inuyasha yells pointing that out, everyone is silent for a moment, kagome speaks up in a soft tone  
  
"...Inuyasha you aren't your brother" The rest of the group nod in agreement as Inuyasha smacks his neck and Mioga floats to the ground quickly making his way back up to Inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
"Master Inuyasha you must you the jewel to become human! It's the only way to purify it and make it disappear forever"  
  
"Um...Mioga how do I get home if the jewel disappears?" Kagome asked  
  
"Getting home won't be a problem seeing as how you did it before when master Inuyasha threw you into the well after first taking the jewel shards you simply won't be able to return" Mioga explained. Kagome and Inuyasha recall the time Inuyasha looks embarrassed because he remembers holding her before throwing her into the well and kagome is blushing for the same reason, Kagome looks down sad realizing if Inuyasha does become human this is the last time she will ever see any of them.  
  
"Kago..." Inuyasha starts but stops quickly spotting Kikyo approaching  
  
"Kik...yo" Inuyasha says pointing the only person able to see her beside him is Mioga from the way they are facing. Kikyo arrives standing behind kagome, everyone turns staring at her  
  
"Kikyo...what are you doing here? Inuyasha ask  
  
"It is my duty to make sure the jewel is purified and disappears from this world" Kikyo explains "So what will you do now Inuyasha, will you use the jewel to become human and purify it or will I have to kill you and take it from your lifeless bodies and find another way to purify the jewel?"  
  
"Kikyo" Inuyasha looks down, and then looks up again sure of what he must do, He reaches out for the jewel without saying anything and kagome gives it to him.  
  
"I will...use the jewel to become...human." Inuyasha says, but then notices the sad look on Kagome face he looks over her shoulder and sees the happy expression on Kikyo's face having second thought he lifts the jewel to do it before he loses his nerve, he can feel the jewel about to do it when it is snatched out of his hand everyone looks confused trying to figure out what happened only to turn and see a black-haired man standing behind them with a gray thing hanging over his shoulder. Sesshoumaru turns looking at Inuyasha  
  
"Idiot you were sealed to that tree for 50 years because of this jewel!" Sesshoumaru raised the hand that the jewel was in only to notice it is gone and so were his claws! "No..." Sesshoumaru says quietly he looks to his shoulder only to observe his tail is gray and his hair is black, he moves his hand to his ears, he doesn't feel any points... "No" he says once more quietly  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" Everyone except kikyo says in unison equally surprised  
  
(A/N:...muhuha?...lol anyway let me know what you think it gets better later on but like I said you got to start somewhere) 


	3. Chapter 3 What to do?

Chapter 3- What to do? (A/N: I'm just going to start)  
  
Inuyasha realizing this may be the only chance he will have of defeating his brother draws Tetsusaiga grinning "How's it feel Sesshoumaru? Being weaker than me?"  
  
"Don't flatter yourself...I may be a mortal but I still have more than enough power to destroy a half-breed such as yourself" Inuyasha grins again  
  
"better half than none''  
  
"Enough talk." Sesshoumaru puts his hand on tokijin knowing that even as a mortal tensaiga will protect his life Inuyasha charges Sesshoumaru as he usually does Swinging tetsaiga vertically Sesshoumaru Barely escapes the  
  
(Mortals are so slow) Sesshoumaru thinks to himself, Inuyasha jumps back watching Sesshoumaru  
  
"Inuyasha stop! You can't fight him when he's like this" Kagome yells, Inuyasha looks at her like she's crazy  
  
"Kagome are you insane!? I finally have a chance to kill him! Its not like he hasn't tried to kill me before you know!"  
  
"I know but... do you really want to beat him like this?" Inuyasha remains silent thinking but not for long because Sesshoumaru attacks  
  
(I won't have some human girls asking Inuyasha to spare me...I'd rather die) Sesshoumaru swings tokijin horizontally and Inuyasha dodges with ease  
  
"You See kagome!?...(Jumps up avoiding another of Sesshoumaru's attacks) I don't have a choice, Inuyasha re-sheaths Tetsusaiga and Attacks Sesshoumaru with his claws managing to avoid Tokijin and hits Sesshoumaru's arm. Sesshoumaru hits the ground feeling this amount of pain for the first time. Inuyasha stands over him feeling superior and raises his claws to finish the job.  
  
"SIT!" BOOM! Inuyasha plops to the ground  
  
"Kagome! What was that for!?"  
  
"You can't kill him"  
  
"Why Not!?" Inuyasha yells rising to his feet  
  
"I...I"  
  
"You...You What!?"  
  
"I wasn't sure before but I am now...it was Sesshoumaru I saw when I first met you"  
  
"What are you talking about!"  
  
"When I first met you I saw someone go over our heads...it was Sesshoumaru"  
  
"And he would be there why? Kagome your not making sense"  
  
"Well Inuyasha you were pinned to the tree for 50 years don't you think even one demon made and attempt on your life?"  
  
"I was already dead!...in a way"  
  
"I think Sesshoumaru protected you"  
  
"Kagome you really are crazy! Do you not remember all the times he tried to kill me!?" Kagome remains silent as the rest of the group watch kikyo slipped away while everyone is distracted and Rin, Jaken, And Sesshoumaru's Dragon appear.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin and Jaken yell in unison running to his side.  
  
"What has happened to you mi' lord!" Jaken ask Rin jut looks panicked. He ignores Jaken's question feeling that there is an obvious answer and looks at Rin  
  
"I am fine Rin...calm down" She nods but still looks a little panicked  
  
Everyone else is trying to figure out what that little girl is doing with Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru rises to his feet ignoring the pain in his arm and begins to walk off Rin, Jaken, and his dragon following. "We're Not finished yet!" Inuyasha runs after Sesshoumaru

"Sit!" **BOOM**  
"Inuyasha...we just can't let him go off on his own he's to weak right now"  
  
"Feh, not my problem"  
  
Sesshoumaru and his group stop somewhere it the forest to try and figure out what to do  
  
"Jaken"  
  
"Uh...Yes Mi' Lord?"  
  
"Find out what you can about ways to reverse the effects of the Jewel" Jaken Nods  
  
"Yes Mi' Lord right away"  
  
Sesshoumaru sits at the base off a tree and tries to figure out what he can do (There must be a way...how...how can I get my power back)  
  
(A/N: That's all for now g2 figure out a way to get his power back myself lol...what have I gotten myself into)


	4. Chapter 4 Start of a New Journey

Chapter 4- Start of a new journey  
(A/N: okay, due to some advice given to me thoughts shall be italicized)

Jaken returns the next day happily sure that Lord Sesshoumaru would be pleased with him.

"Oh lord Sesshoumaru! Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken yelled, looking around he spots Sesshoumaru "Oh there you are Mi' lord, I have the information! I found a way" Jaken looks at Sesshoumaru to see he is growing impatient and quickly begins to speak "The Shikon Notama that changed you came from the body of a priestess named Midoriko, she had the power to purify demons souls, her soul was forced out of her body in a final attempt to purify a demons soul that had managed to get her in its jaws, she wasn't able to purify the soul but she was able to seal it with her own in the Shikon Notama, so supposedly she was battling with it in the jewel and when it was purified she won."

"…The point Jaken!?" Sesshoumaru asked his usual calmness was gone Sesshoumaru realized this and it only angered him more he was sick of being mortal and would never understand what his father saw in them. Jaken continued unsure of how Sesshoumaru would act in this state

"I…I was just getting to it Mi' Lord she had a twin sister Mi' lord who was also given the same gift but she didn't use her powers to purify the souls, she used them to taint them, they had a strange bond non the less as it is said that twins do, when Midoriko's soul left her body so did her sisters in a dark form of the Shikon Notama. This dark form will disappear when it is used for evil as the as the good one did when it was used for good."

"Where is it Jaken?" Sesshoumaru asked

"Umm…I don't know Mi' Lord" Sesshoumaru sighs. _As usual Jaken gets half a job done. _Sesshoumaru rises to his feet

"Come Rin we are leaving." _Should I walk or ride on Ah and Uhn's back…no need for haste at the moment, I shall walk. _

"Yes My Lord" Rin responds happily as always. They begin to walk off; they only walk for a short while before running into Kikyo _that woman…She was there. _ Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Jaken stared at Kikyo and she stared at them. It took a while before Sesshoumaru realized she was Kikyo, the same one who sealed Inuyasha to the tree. _How…she was said to be dead, the jewel…her duty, can it be she has come back from the grave to purify the jewel? Then why has she not returned?… _

"Why do you still walk the earth?" Sesshoumaru ask looking at her, Jaken looks up at him

"You know this woman Mi' Lord?" Jaken ask curiously

"We Met Briefly" Kikyo said in her usually sly voice

"What do you want?" Sesshoumaru asked aggravated and surprised at these new feelings

"To assist you in your search of the dark jewel"

"Why do you wish to assist me?" Sesshoumaru asked suspicious of her intentions

"So I can finally rest…I grow tired of wandering this earth but I cannot rest peacefully in my grave until both jewels are gone" Kikyo explained. Sesshoumaru thought carefully and decided to let Rin decide

"Rin….do you mind if she accompanies us?" Rin smiled glad that Sesshoumaru left such an important decision on her.

"No not at all lord Sesshoumaru."

"Lord Sesshoumaru…your going to let another pathetic human accompany us!?" Sesshoumaru looked down at Jaken

"And what am I at the moment?"

"Oh no lord Sesshoumaru I didn't mean that you were pathetic I just meant….I…I" Sesshoumaru just walked off Rin, Ah- Uhn, and Kikyo behind him and Jaken ran after him glad to have not been struck.

(A/N: Sorry I took so long to update its funny I had this chapter written but I thought I already put it up.)


	5. Chapter 5 New Responsibilities

Chapter 5 – New Responsibility

(A/N: Thx for the reviews I appreciate it, just wanted to let you all know and I hope you like how this goes…by the way let me know if I get OOC I tend to do that)

They have been walking for quite sometime now, no one except Sesshoumaru knows where they are going.

"Mi' Lord…Where are we going?" Sesshoumaru continued walking and it seemed as if he ignored the question but after a while he spoke.

"We are going where I am leading us Jaken."

"Oh…uh, yes Mi' lord" They continued walking keeping a steady pace until Sesshoumaru's stomach started growling, he kept walking ignoring it until Kikyo finally spoke up.

"You need to eat."

"I'll be fine" Sesshoumaru said, you could hear the relief in his voice all this was new to him and he had no Idea what all these physical feelings were…he remembered back when he was a demon the thought of emotion made him physically sick but now he had a chance to see things from a different point of view, and he realized emotions were powerful and of all the new emotions he felt the strongest one was fear. All his life he thought mortal were weak because of their emotions never having actually known how powerful they were, aside from fear he had a great desire to be done with these emotions.

"We can rest here…you will burn yourself out trying to keep such a fast pace without any fuel." Kikyo explained

"Fine…" Sesshoumaru stubbornly agreed realizing Kikyo would know more about being human than him. He looked over at Ah-Uhn and saw Rin asleep on its back and for the first time he smiled non-maliciously. Jaken noticed the smile and got scared remembering the last time Sesshoumaru smiled, he covered his head. Sesshoumaru looked down at him "What seems to be the problem Jaken?"

"Ah…um, nothing my lord, nothing at all," Jaken said. Sesshoumaru disregarded him and turned to see Kikyo was gone he had not idea why but he sat down at the base of a tree a little angry he couldn't jump into the branches but over all he was calm. He looked around it was getting dark, he wondered when and if Kikyo would return, sitting there thinking his thoughts he drifted into sleep. Kikyo arrived later with supplies to find Sesshoumaru sleeping his first human sleep and that Jaken was the only form of defense at the moment at the camp site, that disturbed her a bit but she figured it would be safe enough to sleep here even without protection…well good protection anyway. She brought plenty of fruits and other foods that would not have to be cook for them to bring along and their journey, she took one of the blankets she had brought and covered Rin up who still lay on the now also sleep Ah-Uhn and spread one on the ground for herself to sleep on, laying down, she lay there having trouble sleeping at first but It passed eventually and she drifted to sleep.

The Next Morning

Rin was the first to awaken and she was unsure what to do, whenever she woke up normally Lord Sesshoumaru was already awake. She thought for a moment still unsure and then she noticed the fruit _Breakfast_ she thought and grabbed a piece biting into it she ate quietly for the most part by the time she finished eating Kikyo was awake. "Good morning" Rin said cheerfully

"Good morning Kikyo said back, she was used to children being a priestess she was around them a lot, she just noticed the eaten fruit. "See you found the food." Rin nodded her head simply saying

"Uh-Huh"

"Why do you travel with Sesshoumaru…I mean why does he let you follow him?" Rin shrugged her shoulders stating

"I don't know" Sesshoumaru awoke because his stomach was growling, Rin walked up and offered him a piece of fruit which he accepted, hunger was a terrible feeling. He ate it quickly and then had a couple more pieces of fruit because one wasn't enough to satisfy his hunger; Rin just smiled. After he finished eating Sesshoumaru stood up brushing himself off and kicked Jaken awakening him. Jaken awoke with a start but remained silent. Sesshoumaru looked over at Kikyo and said

"Being mortal is difficult…I don't know how much longer I can deal with this."

"Its not that bad…just new responsibilities." With that they turned and left once more everyone together, rested, and fed…well with the exception of Jaken.

(A/N: What do you think? Good? Let me know , all reviews appreciated people who don't review…well I'll let Sesshoumaru deal with you.)


	6. Chapter 6 An Old Friend

Chapter 6 – An Old Friend

(A/N: Sorry I took so long to update, just lost my interest in fanfics for a while.)

Jaken looked around finally realizing where they were, he felt foolish for not realizing it earlier. "Bokusenou Mi' lord?" Jaken asked. Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Who is Bokusenou?" Kikyo Questioned

"Bokusenou is a tree, whose limbs were used to make Tetsusaiga's scabbard sheath, he is an old and very informed friend of my fathers." Sesshoumaru explained. Kikyo nodded to show she understood and they continued walking for a short while before seeing Bokusenou. The tree opened its eyes sensing their presences.

"Sesshoumaru…is that you?" Sesshoumaru nodded

"What has happened?"

"…The Shikon Notama was used upon me, now I am." He paused as if scared to say it. "Human, I need to know where the other one is."

"The other what" Bokusenou asked

"The dark Shikon Notama" Sesshoumaru said growing impatient

"The dark jewel is very dangerous Sesshoumaru…it's not as simple as the 'light' Shikon Notama"

"Where is it" Sesshoumaru asked once more

"Everything about the jewels is opposite, the Light jewel was released in a demons slayers village, the dark jewel should be found in a demon inhabited village to the south. Many powerful demons are there and I doubt that in you current condition you can defeat them, if you go most likely you will lose your life." Sesshoumaru began to walk off in a southwards direction. '_Better dead than mortal...' _ Kikyo sped up so that she walked beside him.

"Do you think we will succeed?" She asked

"Your already dead, why does it matter to you" he asked

"What about the girl, do you not care for her safety?" Kikyo questioned "With you dead, she would not survive."

"Rin is strong; she will be fine, with or without me" Kikyo didn't respond, she just looked back at the sleeping Rin and continued walking beside Sesshoumaru.

* * *

"Get off my back!" Inuyasha screamed 

"Inuyasha, you should help him he's your brother."

"He didn't exactly ask for my help!"

"I know but, it's the right thing to do."

"He wouldn't help me!"

"Oh lord…how long are they going to keep this up?" Sango asked Miroku

"Not much longer…" Miroku said

"**Sit!" BOOM! **

"Yea…that's what I was waiting for." Miroku said.

(A/N: …Muhuhaha? What do you people expect from me?)


	7. Chapter 7 Trust & Betrayal

Chapter 7 – Trust & Betrayal

(A/N: I just got an evil idea for this story…)

Sesshoumaru continued walking south before stopping suddenly, realizing something. "What is it mi' lord?"

"…Tetsusaiga rejected me because I was full blooded."

"What's your point mi' lord?" Jaken asked missing what Sesshoumaru was getting at.

"I can wield it now" Sesshoumaru said. Jaken panicked

"NO mi' lord how can you possibly get it from Inuyasha now?" Jaken questioned.

"He can't…but I can" Kikyo replied. Sesshoumaru turned and looked at her as she said this.

"Why…" Was all he said.

"I'll do what must be done, in order to get rid of the jewel." She replied simply as she walked off, "wait here I'll be back by tomorrow at the latest." Sesshoumaru thought for a moment, but didn't speak he sat down and waited quietly.

"Mi' lord…can you really trust her."

"Food" Was his reply

"What mi' lord" just asked puzzled

"Get food."

"Huh' oh of course, yes mi' lord" Jaken yelled scrambling off.

* * *

Inuyasha and the gang continued on, walking slowly in search of Sesshoumaru. Kagome had finally "convinced" Inuyasha to offer his help at the very least. They all ran on until Inuyasha picked up Kikyo's scent he stopped almost instantly startling Kagome who was on his back. "Inuyasha what's the matter?" She asked worriedly until she saw Kikyo approaching in the distance. She sighed and got off Inuyasha's back; Sango came and stood beside her. Kikyo stumbled towards them appearing to have been injured her clothes were ripped and she looked tired. She collapsed right in front of Inuyasha who quickly ran to catch her. 

"Kikyo!" He yelled she appeared to be unconscious. Kagome was the first to move and she laid Kikyo down gently raising her head on a folded blanket she had brought. "Kagome…" Kagome didn't reply she just walked off with Sango, supposedly getting firewood.

"Inuyasha"

"What is it Shippo?" he asked aggravation apparent in his voice.

"How come Kagome gets mad whenever Kikyo is around?"

"…." Inuyasha couldn't bring himself to reply.

(A/N: Ok that's all for this chapter, but how do I have 74 hits and 12 reviews? Don't be lazy people not to hard to hit a button is it lol?)


End file.
